


gasstation break

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [28]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said to benxmike:<br/>"there is no more room in the car and the roadtrip is four hours, I hope you don’t mind sitting in my lap" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	gasstation break

“We have to drive from here...” Jamie said and pointed at the map, tracing along the coast until he came to a stop. “To here. It will be 4 to 5 hours, depending on basically everything.” He looked up at the crew surrounding them.

“We got one car for all the luggage and one for us.” “One for us? You do realize we are 7 people?” Barry asked and glanced at the cars standing around and waiting to be filled.

“Someone has to sit on someone’s lap. I vote for Ben!” Jamie announced and Ben knew it was a lost case as soon as Barry added his “Me too.” Followed by Mike and the rest.

“And on whose lap should I sit?” Ben asked then, raising an eyebrow at his friends.

All of them yelled ‘Not Me’ until only one was left. Mike.

“Okay, great that we talked about this, now, hop, into the cars, Ben and Mike, you are allowed to choose seat. Only one, naturally.” Jamie laughed and went to the drivers side, leaving Louise to catch the passenger side and Ben and Mike standing next to each other in front of the car to wonder where to sit.

“I would vote for the left side. We would sit behind the driver and could kick him every once in a while.” Ben said and then glanced at Mike who nodded thoughtfully.

“Let's.” He muttered and climbed into the car, holding the door open for Ben to follow. The chef submitted to his faith and climbed in right after, settling onto Mike's lap with a hushed ‘sorry’. The rest of the crew followed, squeezing into the car. Barry, the lucky one, had the other car all for himself.

“No kissing in the back.” Jamie commented as they drove off. Making Ben blush and duck his head.

“And no puns in the front.” Mike shot back and leaned forward to sneak his arms around Ben to look at his phone.

“I am really sorry.” Ben murmured again when he threw a quick glance at Mike.

“Don’t worry. I had it coming.” So they went quite, listening to the sound of the car radio playing in the background. Everything was okay, with some adjustment every now and then until they came to a bumpy road. The first bump made Ben slide back into Mike's chest, making the musician groan under the sudden weight and the next one shook everyone. Fast, an arm was curled around his middle, pressing him to Mike's chest with force so he won’t slither around so much.

It went on for a few minutes, giving them all a good shake till Jamie drove onto a secured road, making them all breathe a sigh of relief. But Mike's arm around Ben didn’t budge, so he sat still tightly pressed to Mike on his lap, with his ass over his Mike's crotch, feeling every twitch of the blond man's thighs under his.

“Am I getting heavy?” Ben asked after a few moments, turning his head to look at Mike who shook his head, smiling.

“I’m alright.” He said tightening his arm shortly around Ben before loosening it until his arm was more resting on Ben's lap than anything else. After a good minute, Ben's thigh started to cramp so he wiggled around trying to take some pressure off his hurting leg. Under him, Mike hitched a breath and pressed his face into Ben's back, making the chef shiver lightly. With a quick look around, Ben saw that nobody was giving them any attention so he rolled his hips back, covering it with another wiggle with his thighs. Oh, there, he could feel something hardening under his ass. Without thinking, he did it again, earning fingers digging into his thighs and a hot breath ghosting over his neck as Mike lifted his head to rest his head on Ben's shoulder.

“Don’t stop.” Mike whispered and rolled his hips up slightly, brushing his hard on into the crease of Ben’s ass while his hand crept away from his thigh to his crotch. But Ben took the hand and placed it on his side. Trying to will his erection down. Shaking his head, the chef leaned back and exposed his throat for Mike to rest his forehead against the pale skin there. Then suddenly, James next to them looked up from his phone looking at them questioning.

“He is tired.” Ben whispered with a soft look to Mike, who pretend to yawn loudly before tucking himself into Ben's back. James nodded and went back to his phone and Ben continued to roll his hips lightly, such tiny movements that it was hard to detect.

Mike curled his fingers around Ben's side, holding him tight.

“Can we take a break?” Ben spoke up and a chorus of agreements from everyone made Jamie pull up to the next gas station.

As soon as the car was parked, Ben jumped out of the car and into the toilets, followed by Mike with fast steps. And when he stepped into the toilets, he was pressed up against the wall and kissed by soft lips like his life depended on it. Suddenly, he was lifted up and out of reflex he curled his legs around Mike's hips holding him close while Mike's hands gripped his thighs tightly as the blond ground into his crotch, making his waking dick weep. Sneaking a hand between them, Ben unfastened both of their pants and pulled their erections out of their fabric cages.

Ben gripped both of their dicks in his hand and started to stroke them fast, rubbing his thumb every now and then over their wet heads, making both of them moan and twitch. With Mike still pressing him against the wall, Ben let his head fall forward until it braced against Mike's shoulder, now being able to watch how fascinating it was that his hand moved over two cocks. Drawing the foreskin over red and swollen heads.

Hitching his shirt up, Ben’s hand moved faster over heated skin.

“Come, come all over me. I can’t wait to ride you on a bed.” Ben muttered breathless into Mike's neck, making Mike gasp for breath and then he was coming over Ben's hand and onto the exposed skin, twitching in Ben's hand. His hand was batted away and was exchanged by Mike's hand which stroked him quickly until he was coming too.

Letting his legs fall from Mike's hips, he stood braced against the wall with Mike still panting against his front. The cum on his stomach and hand cooling quickly.

“I didn’t even know you liked me that way.” Ben commented as they finally parted with a heated kiss, exchanging promises for later.

“Then it was a good thing for us to be damned to sit on each other.” Mike winked at him as they pulled their pants back on and washed up.

Leaving the bathroom with the still sticky feeling of dried come and a soft afterglow, they were ready for the next hour of driving.

Until the next break, they whispered to each other as they climbed back in, grinning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)


End file.
